


Homecoming

by jaxink



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Incest, Rin is kinda OOC, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She buried her nose into his soft pillow, breathing deeply. It smelled faintly of chlorine and shampoo. A soft smile touched her lips. It was like coming home again.</p><p>or</p><p>Gou continues to look for Rin.</p><p>-Written for Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Uh...when I started writing this, I thought, 'Hey! Awesome sexy times for Rin and Gou.' However, it quickly became fluffy and sweet. But there is a heated moment (groping, kissing) in there. Also, this was written before we knew their father was dead.
> 
> So fair warning — incest. Nothing explicit in this first chapter.

“There’s no one named Matsuoka on the swim team,” Seijuurou said with a frown.

Gou’s eyes reflected confusion. “There isn’t?”

The Samezuka Academy swim captain shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

She bit her lip in frustration. Her brother’s behavior just didn’t make any sense. Why transfer to a school with an elite swim team if he wasn’t going to swim?

“Thank you. Sorry to bother you,” Gou said with a bob of her head.

“No problem. Come back to visit the swim team anytime,” Seijuurou offered with a wink.

Gou halfheartedly smiled in return, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She returned to the front desk of the school dormitory.

The man behind the desk glanced up from his newspaper. “Back again?”

“Yes,” Gou said. “Would it be okay to wait in my brother’s room until he returns? I really need to speak with him, and he hasn’t been answering my calls.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Family emergency?”

“No, not exactly. But it’s been a very long time since I’ve seen him,” Gou murmured, eyes downcast.

The man’s expression softened. “Alright, but don’t make it a habit.”

“Really? Thank you, sir!” Her entire demeanor brightened.

Temporarily leaving the desk, the man walked her to Rin’s room and unlocked the door with a master key. “You may wait here for him, but please don’t wander the halls. Also, you need to leave before lights out.”

“I understand. Thank you,” Gou replied with a bow. With a deep breath, she entered the dorm room and gently closed the door behind her.

The room had two desks and bunk beds. Only the bottom bed looked like it had been slept in, sheets rumpled. Did Rin not have a roommate? There was hardly any personalization. Just a notebook on the desk, an alarm clock, and a stray sock sticking out a drawer. Gou saw nothing that said, “This is Matsuoka Rin’s room.” True, he hadn’t been there long. Maybe he just hadn’t settled in yet?

A small picture frame caught her attention on the edge of the desk. A photo from four years ago. Gou stared at it carefully, trying to place the memory. A young Rin and even younger Gou smiled back at her. Their parents had snapped the picture at the airport before Rin originally left for Australia. He had been so excited and anxious to leave. Gou had just been terrified. She didn’t want him to go. She didn’t understand how he could leave Japan just to swim in a strange new country. What was wrong with swimming in Japan with his friends?

Rin told her nothing would ever change between them. He just wanted to get better at swimming. To be the best. He got a steely look in his eyes when talking about it. His gaze was sharp. Focused. Gou still didn’t understand why he needed to leave to accomplish that, but he left all the same. But she held onto his promise and hoped nothing would change.

And at first, things hadn’t changed too much. Rin called home every week to talk to them. To her. He listened patiently to her stories about school and the teasing of her name. When she wanted to be called Kou, he told her she should be proud of her name. Others could call her what she wanted, but he would always call her Gou. She was okay with that. Rin told her excitedly about the strange customs of the English-speaking Australians. He enthusiastically detailed his swimming practices and stroke clinics.

Rin returned home for New Year. It was so good to see him! Gou had run into his arms for a solid hug, which he happily returned. They watched movies together, prayed for the New Year, and enjoyed being a family again. Until a few nights before he left again, Rin came home in a sullen mood. She trailed after him, asking what happened on his way home from the store. Rin told her to leave him alone and slammed his door in her face.

Shocked, Gou left him alone thinking Rin would feel better in the morning. He wasn’t. He was worse. Rin ignored her the rest of his visit home. He barely responded to their parents. Then he was gone.

Gou bit the inside of her cheek at the painful memories. Rin barely spoke to her. He never called home anymore. Each visit home for New Year’s after that, it got progressively worse. Once in a while, he would tease her and a glimpse of his old mischievous smirk would return, only to vanish. Gou clung to the hope of Rin’s long ago promise that nothing would change. Perhaps things had changed, but maybe they would improve.

She tiredly yawned. Clutching the small picture frame to her chest, Gou curled up on her brother’s bed to wait for him. She buried her nose into his soft pillow, breathing deeply. It smelled faintly of chlorine and shampoo. A soft smile touched her lips. If his pillow smelled like chlorine, there was still a chance Rin was swimming… Her eyes closed, and the dorm room dropped away.

 

__

 

At 10:07, Rin quietly crept into his dorm room. It was already over half an hour past curfew, but it hardly stopped him from going out during all hours of the night. He shucked off his track jacket, while toeing off his shoes. Long fingers loosened the back of his hat, and he tossed it toward his bed.

Rin froze as he heard a quiet groan from the dark corner where the beds sat against the wall. Squinting in the poor lighting, he spotted a huddled form lying down. Stepping forward cautiously, he let out a surprised noise. Sighing, he ran a frustrated hand through his red strands of hair. What the hell was Gou doing in his bed?

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to see if he had any missed messages. Sure enough, there were three missed calls and two e-mails from Gou. Damn it. Couldn’t his little sister take a hint?

The teen walked over to his bed to shake his sister awake, but paused in hesitation. It was the first time he’d seen Gou since his last New Year’s visit. Sure, four months wasn’t that long. Then again, Rin couldn’t remember the last time he really looked at his sister. Because this girl… this young woman in front him barely resembled the scrawny duckling that used to follow him around. When had she grown up?

Dressed in her Iwatobi school uniform, Gou slept curled up with her nose buried into his pillow. Hair, the same dark red shade of his own, spilled across the white surface gathered into a long ponytail. One hand tucked into her chest, the other under the pillow holding it close. Her jacket looked disheveled and scrunched. Rin swallowed thickly at the sight of her long pale legs stretched across the bed, her short school skirt revealing a bit too much thigh.

Shaking his head, Rin scowled. Why did the school think it was okay for their female students to wear such a revealing uniform? His frown deepened at the thought of guys seeing her like this. A soft rustle disturbed his thoughts and he watched as Gou turned onto her back, stretching an arm above her head. Something reflected the little light of the room. He gingerly removed the object from Gou’s hand.

Rin’s eyes widened at the photo, and he felt a guilty pang. He knew Gou missed him. Missed the closeness they used to share. It was just easier to ignore her. Ignore his homesickness that burned deep inside. Ignore his friends.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Rin grit his teeth. Haruka. Makoto. Nagisa. It was a shock, thrill, and disappointment to see them again. He thought he separated himself from them. From his memories. Apparently not. But his friends were a different story. This was Gou. His family. His imouto.

Gently, he shook his sister’s shoulder (resolutely ignoring the shock that went through him at the touch). “Gou.”

She groaned a little at the movement, but her eyes stayed shut. “Hnnh.”

“Gou, wake up,” Rin prompted.

She frowned in displeasure. “Kou.”

“Huh?” Rin questioned.

“It’s Kou,” she mumbled.

Rin’s lips quirked in amusement. “Still carrying on about that, Gou?”

“Kouuu~” she insisted.

“Gouuu~” he countered.

Her eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up in protest. In her sleepy state, Gou hit her head on the bed frame above her. “Ow!”

Rin smiled.

Gou looked up in confusion, forgetting her whereabouts, and rubbed at the sore spot on her head. “Huh?”

He found her perplexed, sleep-addled state incredibly amusing. And adorable. He tried to resist laughing, he really did. He had a sullen expression to maintain. But the laughter bubbled up inside him and he let it out.

What in the world was happening? Gou looked around and took in her surroundings. Samezuka Academy. Looking for her brother. Rin! A laugh startled her again and she stared at the person sitting on the bed beside her.

Rin.

Rin was laughing!

Gou tried to pout, but failed as she smiled widely. “Onii-chan! It’s not funny.”

He grinned in return. “Yes, it is.”

Rin let his laughter trail off as he took in his sister’s sweet smile. Looking away, he brushed his hand through his hair. “What are you doing here, Gou?”

Just as quickly, the stranger her brother had become returned. He had almost sounded like himself again. Gou let her eyes slide over his handsome features. His deep, mysterious eyes that hid so much. His lips pressed into a stern frown. Her eyes dropped in disappointment. “I wanted to see you. You didn’t even come home before going to school.”

“Did it ever occur to you I didn’t go home because I didn’t want to? Do our parents even know you’re here?” Rin scolded.

“They’re not home much to notice,” Gou murmured.

Rin glanced sideways at her, feeling guilty again. Their parents worked a lot. It’s how they could afford to send him abroad to swim. To attend a school with an elite swim team. But it left them alone a lot as kids.

“And without you staying at home…it gets quiet,” she continued. “I just wanted to see you. Make sure you’re okay. I won’t bother you.”

Gou put her feet on the ground and began to rise. A firm hand tugged her wrist to force her back down. She stared in disbelief at her brother.

He refused to look at her. “Don’t go.”

“Don’t go?”

“You can stay for a little while. That’s it,” he grumbled.

“Okay,” she said. Gou wondered why she felt so self-conscious suddenly. This was her brother. But it was like talking to a stranger.

“Gou…” Rin began.

“Kou,” she corrected automatically.

He smirked again. It made her heart flutter. “Still trying to go by that?”

“It’s not hard to remember. And it’s more feminine,” she insisted.

“I still like Gou better,” he said.

She felt her cheeks flush. “Everyone gets it right. Except you. And Nagisa,” Gou said, rolling her eyes.

The scowl returned. “What are you doing around Nagisa?”

“We go to the same school now. We’re both first years,” Gou explained in confusion.

“Doesn’t mean you have to be around him,” Rin said, glaring at the ground.

She shrugged. “We’re bound to run into each other. Same with Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai.”

Rin jumped to his feet. “You’re seeing Haru and Mako, too? Stay away from them, Gou.”

“Why? They’re your friends. And I’m helping them start a swim club. I was even thinking about volunteering as the club’s manager —”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why? You’re not making any sense, onii-chan. And why haven’t you joined the swim team here?”

Rin’s eyes hardened in anger. “Why are you poking around where you don’t belong, Gou? It’s none of your business what I do!”

She clenched her fists. “Because I’m worried about you! I care, Rin. I don’t know who you are anymore. …I don’t know what to do.”

His shoulders drooped at her broken tone. Rin sat back down next to his sister, and gently placed a hand on her knee. “Oh, Gou…I — I know. I’m sorry.”

Rin’s heart broke a little more as he heard her sniffle. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

Feeling small and very foolish, Gou threw her arms around him. Startled, Rin hesitated, and then brought his arms up to return her hug. His grip tightened in surprise as Gou crawled into his lap, just as she did when they were younger and something scared her during the night.

“Gou…” Rin murmured softly. She looked up at him, eyes puffy, and leaned back slightly to raise her hands to touch his face. Her delicate fingers brushed over Rin’s nose, his forehead, his lips and chin. He stared back and let Gou explore, quietly observing.

“You’ve changed so much,” Gou said quietly. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and her palms swept down his neck. They looked alike, but different, too. Rin’s features almost felt like her own, but sharper. Gou’s fingers brushed along his collarbone, and he made a soft humming sound in his throat as he sighed. She smiled as she felt the vibrations under the soft skin.

Gou blinked in surprise when Rin suddenly gripped her hands, moving them away from his neck. He felt lightheaded and warm. Didn’t Gou realize what she was doing to him? Rin stared into Gou’s similar eyes and reached his hands up to do what she did to him — touching her soft face. Long slender fingers brushed over rounded gentle features and long hair.

Feeling flushed, Gou tilted her head back into Rin’s hands as her older brother carefully swept his hands down her neck, massaging her jawline with his thumbs. Her eyes fluttered shut when Rin’s thumb brushed over her lips and sighed softly.

Rin drew in a shaky breath, almost drowning in the sight before him. Gou’s lips were parted slightly, and Rin wanted to do unspeakable things just then. He could feel a rapid, strong pulse under his fingers. The soft breath brushing his fingers was slightly faster than before, and Gou’s small fingers gripped his shirt tightly.

Gou was enjoying the intimate contact, feeling so close to her brother again. She boldly nuzzled her brother’s throat with her nose, breathing deeply as she had before with his pillow. A faint scent of chlorine and shampoo. It was like coming home again. Gou felt Rin’s right hand continue to stroke her head, as the other hand traveled further down her body while adding light touches and caresses.

Finally, unable to resist temptation any longer, Rin gave into his desires. As Gou continued to nuzzle his neck, he turned his face and kissed her temple.

“Onii-chan?” Gou whispered.

Rin didn’t answer. He lightly gripped her chin and gathered her close. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Their eyes gazed at one another, not quite sure this was happening. A spark ran through Gou’s body as her lips touched her brother’s, relishing the warm electricity she felt. Drawing back, she tentatively touched her lips as she marveled at the sensation.

She sucked in a stirring breath and surged forward. Mouths crashed together in a frenzied haze to be closer. Gou sighed, and Rin slipped his tongue along her pliable lips. He relished tasting her warm, wet mouth, exploring every crevice until he couldn’t breathe. Rin trailed soft, almost non-existent kisses along Gou’s jawline and down her neck. She softly moaned at the ministrations, desperately wanting more.

He made her gasp as he began to suck feverishly on her pale neck. Gou’s legs clenched on each side of him, and she pressed forward. Rin clutched her quivering thighs, taking in her appearance. Gou pushed against him as she stroked his enticingly muscular back with pleading fingers. He memorized every line and curve as she continued to gasp. Rin squeezed her bottom and stroked, urging her closer and continued biting at her neck. A strangled moan escaped Gou’s throat and she shuddered, gripping at Rin’s neck as her back arched slowly toward him, pressing her hips down and bringing their chests together tightly.

Gou threaded her hands through Rin’s hair, tugging his face back to hers to share another kiss. Breaking apart, they both drew in ragged breaths. Rin rested his forehead against his little sister’s, occasionally brushing his lips against Gou’s swollen ones. He attempted to calm the searing spikes of heat creeping through his body.

Pulling back just enough to look up at the flushed girl straddling his hips, Rin scanned over the embarrassed features of his little sister as his hand slid along one of her thighs. He leaned in for a lingering kiss, which she gladly returned. It was no less demanding than before, but the hunger in his touch turned to something bittersweet. Rin’s hands moved forward slowly until he was cupping Gou’s face, and he pulled away reluctantly. He drew in a soft, ragged breath.

She closed her eyes, feeling intoxicated. Or what she imagined intoxication felt like. Rin’s chlorine scent surrounded her in comfort. Opening her eyes, she saw his eyes glittered. His fingers caressed her face, and then pulled away. Rin lifted her hand to his lips and placed a slow kiss on the tender flesh in the hollow of her palm. Wordlessly she stared at him, astonished that a kiss on the palm could be so…intimate.

“Onii-chan…” Gou began, but trailed off. She hugged him and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

Rin returned the embrace, and after a moment, carefully lowered their bodies onto the bed to lie down. Gou scooted close, burrowing into his warm, solid chest. He felt her nose press into his sternum and heard her sigh. Rin allowed his arms to loosely wrap around her, settling in to sleep. Everything else could wait until morning.

 

It would be the first night since returning to Japan that the ache inside his chest dissipated completely.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I continued it. Rin and Gou wouldn't leave me alone. I apologize if Rin seems out of character, but I would like to believe he'd be gentle and caring with his little sister.
> 
>  **Warning:** This chapter contains _INCEST_ (sex) between siblings, if that wasn't clear from the tags.
> 
> If that's not your thing, read no further.

Early morning light filtered through half-closed blinds. It wasn’t bright enough to wake him, but Rin stirred all the same. Feeling something soft and warm against his chest, he froze for a moment in surprise. The night before flashed through his mind. _Gou_.

He felt his body naturally relax at the realization. His little sister had come to Samezuka Academy searching for him. She was worried. Rin bit his lip, feeling guilty yet again, about his brusque attitude and temper as of late. Especially brushing off Gou’s attempts to contact him. She shouldn’t be the one worrying about him. As her older brother, it was his duty to worry and protect her from the world. Nodding minutely, he promised himself he would try harder with Gou. At this thought, he unconsciously pulled the slumbering girl closer.

In response, Gou sleepily rubbed her nose against the smooth expanse of his chest. The comforting scents of chlorine and shampoo settled her once more. Abruptly, Rin became aware that his entire body was not relaxed… _Damn_. He attempted to slowly roll his hips away from his sister to avoid contact. Sleepy Gou was having none of it though, as she scooted forward to recapture the warmth that just left her. She settled herself firmly against Rin’s chest, pushing her cold bare leg between his. Rin suppressed a groan as her thigh pressed against him.

More memories of the previous night returned to him, of sweet warm, searching kisses, and Rin couldn’t find the strength resist his alluring little sister. He gently touched his lips to her forehead. His nose burrowed into her red silky tresses, inhaling the faint traces of lilac. Rin lowered his head to press light kisses to the ivory column of Gou’s neck, enchanted as she involuntarily shivered. His long fingers skimmed down her side, coming to rest at her hip and he gave a firm squeeze in appreciation.

With a jolt of surprise at the sudden sensation, Gou instantly bolted awake. Instead of hitting her head on the top bunk this time, her head connected with her brother’s jaw as he colorfully swore. She rubbed the top of her head in confusion and took in the appearance of Rin cupping his tender jaw.

“What the hell, Gou?” Rin scowled, wondering if the impact to his jaw would leave a bruise.

Gou frowned. “What happened?” she asked in honest bewilderment.

Taking in her befuddled, sleep-mussed appearance, Rin couldn’t stay angry. She honestly seemed surprised. “Don’t worry about it. I should have remembered you were ticklish there.”

His little sister absently touched her hip where Rin had squeezed. Her hand fluttered to her neck, running her hand over damp skin. The cool air raised goosebumps along her arms. Gou’s face flushed as she realized what her brother had been doing.

Rin looked away as he saw Gou become aware. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he attempted to come up with an explanation for his less than brotherly attentions. "Gou, I...I was just — let me explain..."

Gou's face, still flushed and glowing in the soft morning light, stared at Rin’s face in surprise — not used to seeing the older teen so flustered.

"Onii-chan, it's okay, really. I was just surprised…that's all." Gou reassured, leaning forward to press her hands on his chest in a soothing gesture. She was certainly showing more confidence than she felt inside. Gou felt his tense body relax against her fingers and Gou savored the feel of it.

"I…I liked it,” she quietly admitted.

It took a moment for Rin to register what she said. His eyes widened when it hit home. "You...didn't mind?"

Gou shook her head, looking up with soft vibrant eyes, her expression shy and yet so endearing. "Of course not."

Rin was silent for a moment then he smiled a little, bringing his hands up to massage the slender shoulders with his thumbs. "I just couldn't help it,” he murmured. "I…I missed you, Gou.”

The younger sibling nodded and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Rin's neck, resting her head on his shoulders. The sigh she exhaled brushed against Rin’s ear and neck, causing delightful shivers to course up his spine.

He heard Gou whisper, “I missed you so much, onii-chan.”

Rin felt an almost euphoria at this closeness to Gou, and it surprised him when the silence was suddenly interrupted as Gou made a little sound, trembling minutely.

"Onii-chan?"

The older teen, sensing nervous stress in Gou’s voice, rubbed slowly along the delicate shoulder blades. "What’s wrong, Gou?”

“Rin, do you…love me?” came the breathed and rushed whisper in response — the tones halting.

Rin stilled as he absorbed that, feeling a burst of elation that made his tall frame shudder with the enormity of it. "Gou..." he whispered hoarsely. Surely, that didn’t mean that she…

Carefully, Rin gazed into her expressive eyes. He was struck then by her intense need to know, as well as a deep yearning.

"We were so close..." Gou whispered. "But when you left and came back changed...I felt like I lost you. I don't know what I'd do without you..." Her gentle round face scrunched up painfully as she admitted her deepest fears.

Rin raised his hands to her face once more, making the young woman look at him directly. The crimson depths of Rin’s eyes were wrought with a loving devotion, yet an inner turmoil as well.

"Gou," he murmured softly. "I do love you — so much that it hurts."

Her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light as she stared at Rin. "You do?"

Rin nodded, his eyes bright. "Of course, I do!" he affirmed, stroking Gou’s soft cheek. "But I know I’ve hurt you..." Rin’s eyes averted, unable to look at her straight on. "And I don’t know if I can make up for that. I’m your big brother. I’m supposed to protect you. You aren’t supposed to get hurt, especially by me."

Gou shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're with me now, onii-chan."

Rin felt his heart melt at the insistent tone of Gou's voice, and he smiled a little. "Gou," he whispered. "I feel like I’ve been closed off from everything and everyone so long...it's difficult for me to open myself up again."

“Did something happen in Australia, onii-chan?” Gou tentatively asked.

He shook his head. “Look, Gou. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

Before she could say anything, Rin shifted and pulled her body onto his lap, her long legs sliding against his hips. And without any further hesitation, Rin silenced her protests with a wanton kiss. Gou reeled mentally and physically, grasping at Rin like a lifeline as she responded deliriously. Soon the experience was just heat and sensation as she pressed herself closer to his strong body. Her body positively hummed with the electric touches laced with amplified spikes of arousal.

They broke apart with loud gasps as they hungered for air. Gou grasped onto Rin's shoulders and panted, smiling shyly red-faced at her older brother.

Likewise, Rin rested his forehead to Gou’s as he breathed rapidly — dizzy with the sensation of his sister’s small hands pressing against his heaving chest. Kissing her felt like the last lap of freestyle in an intense race, where all he could do was hold his breath and keep pressing forward for the win, hands outstretched.

"Onii-chan…t-that was...wow," Gou murmured breathlessly. She felt lightheaded, and wanted more of it.

Rin nodded with a soft grunt of agreement. His hands roamed along her back, and the smaller sibling pressed instinctively into him with a sigh. Rin stiffened as Gou unconsciously began to rub herself against his groin.

Gou saw a flash of amusement from Rin as he raised an eyebrow, which surprised her. Then she flushed when she realized why.

"Ah...sorry," she said shyly, starting to move away. She was startled, however, when Rin's hands kept her in place.

Pressing her hips against his body, Rin laughed softly — a husky sound. "No. It's okay, Gou. I don't mind at all."

The girl gasped at the sensation radiating from her lower region in agonizingly pleasurable waves. Rin continued to press gently in slow intervals as his lips found hers again, brushing his tongue against soft skin.

Gou gasped instinctively, and the gentle warmth of her brother’s tongue caressed into her mouth slowly. She trembled and relaxed in his arms as the older teen took control of the kiss, causing feelings that were both foreign and familiar to course through her body in aching waves.

Feeling his tongue caress hers, and she answered back, slowly moving her tongue as well. This caused Rin to groan low in his throat, and his hands lowered to the base of her spine, rubbing firmly in encouragement.

His lips roamed from her mouth to along her jaw, tilting Gou’s head to give him more access. Soft warm wetness, alternating between tongue, lips and teeth, caressed her ear, nibbling the lobe and the sensitive skin just beneath it. The young teen shivered with a whimper of delight when Rin's experienced mouth followed the nerves down her neck, nipping the juncture to her shoulder and following her collarbone to swirl his tongue in the hollow of her neck.

Gou’s breathing was uneven by now, and her hands clenching muscular shoulders, unsure what to do with them and unable to concentrate. She was suffering from the deepest, intimate ache she had ever experienced, and she longed for release.

"Onii-chan…" she groaned as Rin's hands roamed down to her round bottom, squeezing either side gently, fingers following the creases of her rumpled school skirt indecently.

Rin ceased his movements, and Gou whimpered in disappointment. She desperately wanted something...but didn't know what. Gou looked at Rin with a mixture of curiosity and arousal in her eyes. Rin offered his trademark smirk and held Gou in his arms as he shifted out from under her body. He lay Gou down onto the already twisted sheets of his bed, taking note of the desperate look on her face.

"Hold on a sec," Rin said with a teasing wink.

Gou lay there in a daze — in disbelief that this was actually happening. She couldn't count how many times she dreamed of being so close to her brother again. It didn’t matter that it was in such an intimate way. She blushed as she struggled to look away from her brother’s long, lean lines as he rummaged through a desk drawer. They had both changed over the last few years. She was undeniably attracted to the strong, handsome young man her brother had become.

Was it wrong? This was her brother, after all. There were certain boundaries people just didn’t cross. But when she pictured his confident smile and his muscular body, the heat coursing through her at the simplest touch… Feeling uncomfortably warm, she sat up to shrug off her jacket and remove her shirt. The air on her bare skin caused her to shiver as she lay back down 

Rin’s taller form sauntered back over to the bed. Gou admired the now shirtless form ( _When had he taken off his shirt? Not that she was complaining_!), seeming to glow in the dim light. He approached with a graceful step, and knelt next to the bed, admiring the womanly curves of her body. He felt his breath hitch at the rise and fall of her chest, breasts looking soft and malleable, even though they were still covered by her bra.

She noticed Rin had a hand behind his back, but didn't ask what he was holding as her big brother placed whatever it was onto the floor. Rin raised a hand and ran it along Gou’s chest, his darker sun-kissed skin contrasting with her pale tones. Gou closed her eyes with a sigh, finding the touch comforting, and curiously it made her ache in arousal even more for release. The older teen looked down at his little sister in wonder, savoring the gift that was touch, feeling the fluttering heartbeat beneath his fingers...the warm softness of the skin...the trembling of the muscles beneath it.

"So beautiful," Rin murmured. He still had to concentrate on being more open with Gou, but he hoped his eyes conveyed a feeling of tenderness and affection. Gou seemed to understand as her cheeks began to flush in delight. Wordlessly, Rin bent down and kissed Gou’s forehead, then her lips briefly as he swept his hands down slowly.

"Now where was I?" he pondered aloud, and then placed a large warm hand between her legs, pressing with his palm gently in massaging strokes over the fabric of her panties.

"Ah-aah!" Gou gasped suddenly, her body arching with instinct alone, a warm-electric-tingling ache that spread outwards to every nerve in her body. It suddenly didn't matter that Rin was her brother and she was his sister. There was a connection between them; it had always been there. Her doubts didn't matter — none of it mattered. Gou had spoken truthfully when she said it only mattered he was there with her now. The way he made her feel safe and cherished.

All that mattered was Rin. Love, warmth, and comfort radiating with every touch and stroke.

After removing her long socks, Rin gently raised Gou’s hips to slide the waistband of her skirt and panties down to reach her freely. Completely exposed from the waist down, her vagina glistened with need, wet with Gou’s obvious arousal. Her quivering body begged to be touched.

Gou felt raw, like her skin was too tight, and burned with the knowledge that she caused the raised bulge in her brother’s pants. As Rin stared at her, she felt a spark of nervousness and embarrassment. Her brother raised a hand to touch her thigh.

“Just trust me," he said softly, sensing her hesitation.

She nodded then. "Okay," she replied timidly, feeling reassured as she felt Rin's hands caress her legs. She was self-conscious of the fact that she obviously didn't have a lot of experience with these matters, but she trusted her brother implicitly.

Rin didn't waste any time and joined her on the bed. He knelt with his head between her legs, starting with a gently lap at her heated core. Gou moaned low in her throat and tightly gripped the sheet beneath her with gasping pants. Her older brother continued with agonizingly slow movements of his tongue, kissing and licking.

Gou let out a small whimper as Rin’s dexterous fingers reached up and unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her chest. His fingers found one of Gou’s taut nipples, gently tweaking it. He spent equal attention on the other one until both were hardened little nubs before slowly trailing his hands downwards. They slid teasingly down her soft, sensitive sides.

"On- onii-chan, p-please," Gou whispered breathlessly.

Rin smiled a little, continuing to take his time. He found Gou’s writhing very arousing, as well as the little sounds the she was making. His fingers caressed her trembling inner thighs, his tongue stroking her folds apart. He plunged his tongue in deeper, tasting the salty sweetness of her essence.

Gou made an unintelligible sound and instinctively twitched upward. Rin braced the slender hips and continued his delicate torture, slowly sinking in with his licks until his nose was buried into her soft curls. He massaged her pearl slowly with his tongue while Gou almost wept in ecstasy.

Closing his eyes, Rin started to tease by adding pressure then backing off with a hum. The vibrations almost sent Gou over the edge but she was able to hang on. Rin felt small hands slide into his hair and entwine there, the fingers twitching and grasping.

He could tell that Gou was close so he took that as his cue to pull back.

The response was immediate, a soft, heated groan but laced with disappointment. "Onii-chan,” Gou panted. "Why did you stop? 

Rin straightened with a crooked grin. "Don't worry, we’re not done." He pulled her forward and took her place on the bed, laying back. Confused, Gou looked for direction. He maneuvered her until she sat straddling his chest, almost hovering over his face. She looked down at Rin with a nervous look, as she perched on top of him, naked and prettily blushing all over.

The older sibling reached up to caress Gou’s thighs on either side of his torso with a low chuckle. “Relax, Gou. You don’t have to be so shy. You’ve become so beautiful.”

Gou seemed to blush more. She smiled, her gentle eyes glittering at the sentiment behind those words. She spread her fingers and ran her hands over Rin's broad chest in response, causing her brother to smile, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Now to take care of you...” Rin coaxed gently, brushing his fingers against her once more.

She whimpered and rocked slightly as Rin stroked. He sat himself up a little more, and Gou felt him steady her, his hands resting with a comforting possessiveness on her rear.

Gou broke out into a sweat and nodded as her heart pounded with nervous anticipation. Slowly, her fingers fluttered to Rin’s shoulders, brushing against his neck. Rin closed his eyes with a delightful shiver — the movement causing Gou's breath to catch.

Slowly...tantalizingly, she moved toward Rin’s mouth...feeling his hot tongue press against her. His tongue surged forward, licking around in a circle and kissing delicately. Gou whimpered and stiffened with a shudder, the warmth spreading from her core to every limb.

Feeling Rin's hands stroke her hips encouragingly, Gou slowly sank over her brother’s mouth. She whimpered as he ravenously devoured her, lapping unrelentingly. The delicious pressure of his mouth desperately sucked and pressed against her.

Gou stared at him in unfocused euphoria with fingers tangled in his hair. Her flushed skin was moist with sweat. All was quiet except for Gou's rapid breathing, Rin’s relentless wet, moist sucking, and the tick of the clock on his desk. She shuddered as she started to thrust against his constantly moving tongue, and then made a whispery faint moan, as his tongue sensuously tasted her.

"Onii-chan…nhhnnn!" Gou panted in rapture. She relished the feel of Rin's warm hands steadying her, keeping her afloat as the intense sensations assaulted her body. Gou absently wondered if her brother could breathe as she thrust downward onto his tongue, bathing his chin, mouth, and nose in her juices.

The tension in her groin grew more intense and sharp. Without her even realizing it, Rin helped quicken her thrusts, guiding her bottom with his hands. Gou barely noticed; she was too immersed in what she was feeling. Her thighs quivered, and she let out a low breathy moan as she sank down again. Rin expertly slipped his tongue onto her nub and swirled around the sensitive nerves. Gou couldn't move for a moment as her body twitched and shuddered approaching a torrential climax. 

Nothing surprised Gou more as Rin pressed a long finger against her opening beside his tongue...slowly wedging between the tight walls. Gou gasped and arched suddenly against his mouth, and Rin could feel her inner muscles contract in instinctive rebellion. Her eyes sought his, and he slowed his movements to allow her to adjust to this new feeling. Gou could feel Rin's finger wriggle deeper.

She focused on relaxing, and Rin started to add another finger when he could sense that Gou was comfortable. Soon she was squirming as two of his fingers swirled around and around and filled her. Rin’s tongue continually added pressure and wet, wonderful heat. She let out a strangled cry, rocking more forcefully at the divine pressure.

Gou was beyond the ability to speak as Rin added a gentle suction along with his soft, searching licks. The tension grew too unbearable, and the dorm room was filled with a chorus of Gou’s wanton moans and the soft sucking sounds of Rin’s ministrations.

In time with Gou’s rocking motion, Rin slid his fingers in and out her, making sure to hit probe deeply and stretch her, causing his little sister to sob out loudly. Finally with a violent shudder, Gou reached her pinnacle with a keening cry, as Rin eagerly continued to swathe between the rich folds of her vagina with his talented tongue — not caring that her fluids covered his face.

Rin helped her stay balanced as she twitched and shook in the senseless, pleasurable agony of orgasm. Then it was over, and Gou slipped away from his face, scooted back, and laid her head onto his chest, exhausted and breathing hard.

The older teen cradled the smaller sweaty body to him, and whispered sweet endearments into his little sister’s ear, stroking her hair and back. "Gou," he whispered hoarsely, the need evident in his voice. "Fuck, I _need_ you..."

Gou caught her breath and looked up into Rin's burning eyes. Her brother drew her face to him, and he kissed her slowly. She could taste herself on his lips, and it wasn't distasteful. Rather, she found it arousing. She boldly reached down to feel the pulsing erection pressing into her abdomen through his pants.

"Shit.” Rin shuddered a little at the friction as he shifted position so that he was above his little sister. "Are you still sure about this, Gou?"

Gou looked a little nervous, but she nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Her eyes were filled with devotion and complete trust. It awed Rin for a moment. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve her. He counted himself lucky that someone like Gou loved him enough to have faith in him.

Briefly standing, he shucked off his pants. Smiling a little, Rin grabbed the item he found earlier in his desk. He tore open the wrapper with his sharp teeth and rolled the condom onto his swollen cock. He tilted his head back with a low moan enjoying the friction on his heated skin.

Gou watched, completely riveted, becoming aroused and wet in record time just from witnessing the erotic sight. Rin took his little sister into his arms, moving one of her slim legs up a little to make things easier.

"Just relax, Gou," he whispered softly, his eyes intense but gentle.

Then he slowly brushed against her tight entrance, pushing ever so slightly against it. She jerked and scrunched her eyes shut at the intrusion, despite the earlier preparation. She tried to follow Rin's instruction and encouragement. It felt so different than his fingers and tongue.  Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each panted breath.

Rin leaned down and nuzzled her hair. "You alright?" His voice was husky and low with arousal, almost dizzy with the feeling of being partway into the tight heat. "I’ll stop if you want.”

She shook her head with a shuddering breath. "No, it's okay. I'm just not used to it...t-that's all." Gou smiled a little up at her brother, eyes bright. "P-please continue, onii-chan.”

Slowly moving until he couldn’t go any further, staying very still, Rin kissed Gou’s cheek softly. They both lay motionless — reveling at the closeness of their entwined bodies. Then Gou squirmed a little with a small sound, attempting to press herself against Rin more. He groaned against Gou’s skin and shifted his hips in answer.

"Ahhnh, _fuck_ ," he gasped.

The sound of Rin’s voice sent a surge of arousal through Gou, and she whimpered a little louder this time, her head thrown back. She felt her hands reach around to his shoulders and scratched hard, pulling him closer.

Then Rin started to move torturously slow against her, pressing against the slender hips beneath him before almost sliding out all the way only to sink and press downward again. With every movement, Gou made a high-pitched gasping sound that drove Rin wild. He could feel his sister’s hips twitch up with his movements and their bodies were slick with sweat.

Gou was in mindless ecstasy; she had never felt closer to her brother than she did in this perfect moment. This moment was theirs alone. The experience was enough to send her nearly to the edge and beyond. Both of them were nearly to their completion, and Rin started to build up speed causing Gou to buck up her hips wildly in response. The bed creaked and groaned in protest at the harsh movements.

Her lean legs wrapped tightly around his trim waist to dig her heels into his lower back. With every heart-filled thrust at the right angle, Rin successfully caused his little sister to sob out loudly. Rin reached down between their bodies to rub Gou’s clit. His mouth found one of her hardened nipples and latched on with a feverish suck.

As he licked it around and around, he heard Gou crying his name. Rin growled with need and raised his head to plunge his tongue into Gou’s pleading mouth. They were engaged in a heated kiss when Gou suddenly arched up into Rin’s body hard with a loud cry.

"Unnh, onii-chan…I'm g-going to — _onii-chan_!"

Gou felt like she was hit with the force of a typhoon as her climax lit her body on fire and swept her under into a floating stupor. Her smaller body bucked out of control as spasm after spasm wracked her core. Gou’s eyes screwed tightly shut and her mouth was open in a silent cry as she breathed hard and fast.

The feel of Gou’s inner muscles clamping around his dick sent Rin over the brink and plunged into the sensations. He cried out loudly and shuddered in unison against his sister.

“Gou! Fuck, ah, ah, nnnh, _yes_!”

He felt his hot fluids burst into the condom and sparks shone in his vision. For a moment, there was nothing that existed except for himself and Gou and the emotions and sensations between them. Eternity seemed to pass, and they were content to drift in harmony.

Finally, with a moan and a sigh, both Rin and Gou lazily stirred. They were fairly coherent, but it took a while for limbs to start working again and for their vision to clear.

"Gou?" Rin whispered against his sister’s neck, kissing it lightly.

"Nnnnh," came the groaned reply.

Rin chuckled and raised his hand to smooth the red sweaty bangs away from Gou’s face. She opened her eyes tiredly and looked over at her brother undying devotion and trust in her eyes. Touched, Rin smiled and kissed her cheek lightly, the barest hint of tears in his eyes.

"We should clean up, then get you to school,” he said.

Gou nodded absently in agreement. Rin helped her sit up, withdrawing from her slowly. She winced a little, knowing she would be sore for a little while. Rin discarded the used condom and rejoined her on the bed.

“Do I really have to go right now?” she asked, imploring him to let her stay with expressive eyes.

Rin chuckled and pulled her into his chest for a warm embrace. His energy had waned as well. “Well, maybe a quick nap first…”

Gou nuzzled into his neck, and they lay down again side by side, like the night before yet imperceptibly closer. She whispered something sleepily as he started to drift off.

“Hm?” he murmured, pulling the rumpled sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies.

She cutely yawned, settling more fully in bed, and said, “I love you, onii-chan.”

Rin bent down and brushed his lips over hers. Tingling warmth lingered against her skin.

“Love you, too,” he gruffly whispered. All these tender feelings were making him soft.

Gou fell asleep, blissfully warm and content in her brother’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme:
> 
> Rin/Gou - Incest
> 
> They haven't seen each other in a while. To each other it's as if they've suddenly grown up, and now have to deal with the puberty and attraction that came with it.


End file.
